Cas's Adventures in the Hobbit
by fandomenforcer
Summary: Castiel was about to watch The Hobbit on her birthday when a certain grey wizard comes knocking on her window. Now she has been living in Middle Earth for 3 years and is now daughter of Bilbo Baggins. When the wizard returns with the dwarves, Castiel knows it's her destiny to partake on the quest. Yet old friends come and a certain dwarf king falls for her. Thorin/OC
1. Introduction, Obviously

_**Okay, a few things to say before continuing! 1.) first Hobbit fanfic so no flames! any flames then you are no longer to read the fanfic. three strikes u r out! 2.) it's based on the movie, but might add some bonus chapters to keep you guys, the readers, interested. 3.) Throughout the story I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT. The book is Tolkein while the movie is Peter Jackson. Only own Cas and any other OC i may or may not add.**_

Chapter 1

So many times I have thought back to my home. I miss my family: mom, dad, my two annoying yet loving sisters, and our three dogs (one still a small puppy!). I miss my friends from college (we get along so well that people thought we were sisters until we yell at them.). Everything that I loved there is still there is still there, but on Middle Earth I am completely different. Feel like I belong here than there.

Oops! Forgot to introduce myself! My name is Castiel Smith- Baggins. Yes, I know my name is the one of the angel from _Supernatural,_ but my mom gave that name because of what it means: angel of Thursday. I was born on a Thursday and my mom wasn't expecting to have me before her marriage, but when she did she called me her 'angel' baby. Oh! You notice my last name! Well, it was originally Smith, but since my appearance on Middle Earth Dad… I mean Bilbo Baggins has taken care of me and practically took me in as a child of his own. So that makes Frodo sort of my cousin/brother, right? Anyway, I sort of appeared three years too early before Bilbo went on the quest with Company of Thorin Oakenshield and Gandalf the Grey. Had to wait it out, but was totally worth it. Would you believe it if I told you I ended up in the Hobbit movie timeline? Was trying not to fangirl and was lucky to succeed.

Wait! You want to know how I got to Middle Earth? Well, if I tell you that then I have to tell you the whole story. Do you mind? You don't?! SWEET! Pull up a chair, grab some snacks, and relax. This is a story you **Do Not** want to miss!

A/n: Chapter 2 on it's way! Let me edit it and it will be up! Reviews are acceptable! Remember, no flames!


	2. My life begins

_**Please tell me I am not the only one who is itching for Desolation of Smaug to be out already?! Benedict Cumberbatch's voice as Smaug?! God, I almost fainted after watching the trailer and hearing his voice. Don't tell him I said that!**_

Chapter 2

My phone rings and I put down my violin and pressed pause on my iPhone 5. _Who would interrupt a girl who's practicing for the talent show?!_ I thought to myself as I picked up my phone and saw the caller ID. _Oh! She better have a reason I shouldn't kick her ass for interrupting me!_ I pressed the answer button on my phone.

"You have reached the TARDIS. Where in time and space is your trying to communicate from?" I asked in my best English accent.

"Uh… Can you repeat that?" My sister, Laurel, asked with confusion. _God, I have to get her and Diana to watch Doctor Who!_

"Relax, sis! I'm just messing with you. What's the cause of the call? You do know it's very difficult to play a Lindsey Stirling song when you have to make sure you play it right. If it's for something stupid, then I'm coming at you with a bow and a quiver full of arrows."

"Well, I guess you don't want the Hobbit DVD set with extended and deleted scenes." Okay, I did not see that coming!

"Are you serious?!" I squealed like the total fangirl I was. The Hobbit was not only my favorite Tolkien book, except for the Lord of the Rings, but was my favorite movie trilogy as well. "How did you get it? The set is supposed to be very expensive since it just came out."

"Diana's boyfriend got it for you for your birthday." Spoiler much! "Since you won't be home due to your classes, we are going to drop it off to you at your dormitory."

"Alright, text me when you get here. I have to practice for my college's talent show this weekend." My eyes darted to the violin that I had put down, practically fidgeting to play it again.

"See you soon!" With that, Laurel hung up and I turned my phone into an iPod again to play Moon Trance.

Three hours later, I returned to my dorm room in excitement. My sisters and Diana's boyfriend just dropped off my present and I was going nuts. Yeah, today is my 22nd birthday and what better way to celebrate than doing a Hobbit movie marathon! So I decided to take it a step further and dress up in my Hobbit costume that I wore to the last three midnight showings. It consists of a black tunic, black knee-high drawstring pants, black traveling cloak, and black combat boots. I know a lot of black, but due to the fact that I was the smallest(around 5'3" so almost a dwarf height), fastest, and more clever amongst my sisters I am sometimes known to be a bit like a little ninja in the family. Not to mention the self-defense classes I took at a young age, fencing clubs in high school, and archery team in college. Plus, the look goes well with my dark brown hair that I had cut extremely short and my mismatched eyes: my right eye was gold/brown and my left was red/blue.

Weird eye coloring, right? Well, you see they represent the powers I possess. Yes, I, Castiel, have powers. I can control, manipulate, and/or create water, fire, earth, and air. Each power holds a special ability, which I will reveal as I continue to tell you my story. Oh, my costume! I put on my sword that closely resembles Sting, but looks more like a sword than a letter opener (sorry, Bilbo!). Next, adjusting my quiver after I placed it over my shoulders once I made sure my arrows were all set. The bow is inside its pocket that I made on the side of the quiver so I can access it easily. So pretty much I look like I am ready to set out to join the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf on the quest to Erebor. How I wish that was so!

"How I wish I was in the Hobbit movies!" I exclaimed into my empty dorm room. "I would love to go on an adventure and be part of the story. Heck, maybe I can change the fates of Thorin, Fili, and Kili." I looked at the poster that was hanging next to my bed: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey with the twelve dwarves, Bilbo Baggins, and Gandalf the Grey. My eyes landed on the picture of Thorin. "Especially Thorin."

As I was about to turn on the TV so I can prepare for the movie marathon there was a knock on my window. My room is on the ground floor in the front of the building, but I never had anyone knocking on my window before. I looked at my phone to see the time. It was 6:35 p.m. Who the hell is that? I walked to the window and pulled up the shade that I had down for the movie. On the other side of the window was an old man in grey robes, a weird hat, and a staff in hand. He looked a lot like... It Can't Be!

I opened the window and smiled. "Are you by any chance Gandalf the Grey?" I asked innocently. _Please say yes! Please, please, please!_

"I am indeed Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf said with a smile of his own. "Are you Castiel, the girl who has the power of nature's four main elements?"

My jaw almost dropped and my face gave away my shock at how he knew who I was. "Y-Yes. How d-did you know?" I stuttered. God, I probably look like a fool talking!

"Let's just say I have friends who know about you." Was all he told me.

_No doubt Galadriel told him! _I thought sarcastically. "How did you get into this reality?" I asked before adding on. "You do know you don't really exist in this world right?"

He chuckled. Okay, not the response I was expecting. "I'm here to offer you a chance at a new life." He watched me carefully for my reaction. "Especially an adventure.'

My heart skipped a beat. An adventure? "In Middle Earth?" He nodded. My choice was made. "Let me pack a quick bag and I will be right out." I told him and closed my window before pulling down the shade.

Five minutes later, I was walking out of the dormitory still in my outfit and weapons with a small pack filled with extra tunics, pants, underwear, bras, socks, a hat, my iPhone with its solar charger, and my violin. One of my best friends promised to keep a close watch on my keys and school ID when I went to visit her. She said she will keep them safe until I return. If I ever return. At the edge of the sidewalk, my eyes scanned the area and I caught a glimpse of grey heading to the nearby woods. My legs went to full throttle as I ran towards the woods, but when I got there a note was attached to the tree and was addressed to me. I took it off and began reading it.

**Castiel,**

**I have to leave without you, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will see you soon. There is a small clearing nearby and in the center is a portal to Middle Earth. Be warned: You have to focus on the exact time and place or else you would be lost through space and time. Be careful, my dear, and stay safe.**

**Gandalf**

Okay, Gandalf left before me yet I still don't know which adventure he wants me on. Is it the _Hobbit _or _Lord of the Rings? _Not wanting to waste any more time I ran through the woods, looking for the clearing. I know it's careless of me, but I always wanted to live in the world that is known to be fiction and now I can. The clearing could be seen a few feet in front of me and my senses told me that the portal was there.

_Alright, Cas! Time to start your life as you always wanted it! _With that thought, I entered the clearing and continued running to the center until I felt myself being enveloped by the portal. My mind was thinking of one thing: Middle Earth, Shire, Bilbo Baggins, and a few years before the quest.

A/N: Okay chapter 3 up soon! Want to get this fanfic started before the second movie. oh! one of my friends is planing a 50th anniversary bash for Doctor Who on Saturday! she doesn't know where yet on campus, but all i have to look for is the TARDIS! This is going to be interesting! Reviews are welcome, but no flames!


	3. Meeting The Hobbit

_**This scene takes place 3 years before Gandalf and the dwarves come knocking on Bilbo's door. Oh, btw Happy 50th Anniversary Doctor Who!**_

Chapter 3

My feet felt solid ground and I looked around. My surroundings consist of trees circling a small meadow that I was in with a small creek running through it. _Okay, there are no sounds of cars or signs of my world anywhere. _My mind started putting two and two together. _The only sounds are of the wildlife in these woods and the creek. So I am most likely in Middle Earth! Now, if I remember the stories and the maps correctly, these woods are pretty close to the Shire._ With that final thought, I pulled my iPhone out, put on my ear buds, and started my way out of the woods while listening to my music.

I reached Hobbiton almost an hour after entering the Shire which was two hours ago. The song I was now listening to was the _Doctor Who _theme and it sort of went with my excitement as I strolled down the narrow roads with a giddy smile on my face. Come on, you would feel just the same if you are in a place that you always wanted to visit that didn't exist. Some hobbits (who do you think occupies the Shire?) stared as I passed by, but they smiled and waved when I said hello and gave them a two finger salute, which I usually do when I am passing by.

After a while, I decided to stop and rest and it was just my luck that I happened to have stopped in front of the Green Dragon. Sound familiar? Entering the small inn, my arrival was noticed by a young hobbit woman behind the bar. I walked over, taking my ear buds out and stopping my music as I went, and sat down at the bar.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully, stuffing my iPhone back into my bag. "Do you have a room I could stay in for a few nights? I'm traveling and seemed to lost my way slightly." God, I hate lying!

"Oh, you poor dear!" the bar maid quickly came to my side of the bar and took a good look at me. "A woman from the Man race shouldn't be traveling alone. Is someone with you, dear?"

Couldn't tell her the whole truth, so the half-truth might just do me some good. "I was, but we got separated." I told her. "My friend had some important business to attend to, but I wasn't paying attention and wandered from the path we were taking. Good thing I stumbled into the Shire or it could have been worse for me."

She nods and went back behind the bar. "Well, you can rest here, but I'm afraid that we don't have any rooms at the moment."

"Oh!" I pretended to think for a moment. "Is there anyone that doesn't mind putting up with a wandering human female like me?" I asked innocently.

The bar maid thought for a moment before recalling something. "Try Master Bilbo Baggins at Bags End. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a guest as polite and kind as yourself."

Okay, I will admit that made me blush very slightly. "Where can I find Bags End, if you don't mind helping me a little more?"

It was late in the afternoon when I finally found Bags End. It was difficult to find the right hobbit hole and I now understood how Thorin Oakenshield got lost…twice! Approaching the correct residence, I saw the famous hobbit himself! What he looked like…well, it seems that I am in the Hobbit movie timeline since Bilbo Baggins looked like Martin Freeman when he was playing the hobbit himself. The said hobbit looked up at me as he heard me approach and I noticed he was smoking on his pipe.

"Good afternoon, Master Baggins." I greeted remembering the speech and manners that were used in the movies and books. "My name is Castiel Smith, but you can call me Cas if you like."

"Good afternoon, Miss Castiel." Bilbo greeted in kind. "I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know my name?"

A friendly smile formed on my face. "I was told at the Green Dragon that you can help with my situation. You see, I'm a traveler who came extremely far and in need for a place to stay. They said you could help me."

He seemed to be debating whether to believe me or not, but thank God he opened his gate for me. "Come on in, Miss Castiel. I'm sure we will work something out."

"Please call me, Cas, Master Baggins." I told him. "Also, don't worry about me being a pest in any way. I'm not like most humans and I actually treat my host's home with respect." _I will definitely give the dwarves a piece of mind when they come, especially Fili and Kili. Those two are trouble times two!_

"Well, then you can call me Bilbo and I am happy to hear that." The famous hobbit insisted with a smile as we entered his home.

Later that night, I was completely settled in my guest room and decided to go see if Bilbo wanted help with dinner. I began my journey to the kitchen when I heard a crash and sprinted the rest of my way to the kitchen. Bilbo was trying to pick up some broken shards of a dish and the food that was splayed out onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Bilbo, are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down and began to help.

"I'm fine, Cas. Just had a small mishap while preparing dinner." He looked to see what I was doing. "Please, you don't have to do that."

I smiled. "Well, what if I can fix the plate and clean this mess up faster?" Bilbo stared at me in confusion. "Just don't freak out. I can explain it all once I'm done." Then I concentrated on my powers: using earth to mend the plate, wind to pick up the food and place it all back on the counter, and bend the water from the sink to clean the floor before creating a warm blast of heat from my hands to dry the water instantly.

We were eating a meal of beef stew and breadsticks while I demonstrated more of my powers. When Bilbo first witnessed this, he almost fainted, but seemed to be amazed at how I was able to make dinner without touching anything. While I was using my powers, I filled Bilbo in on who I was, especially from another world part, and about my powers that I had since birth. At first it looked like he was going to pass out, but when he saw how I was using my powers to help him he seemed to accept it much more easily than I thought. _Maybe he will still faint when Bofur scares him about the dragon! 'Furnace with wings', really?!_

"Well, I see why you had to learn to control your powers, Cas." Bilbo said as I used air to levitate my spoon filled with food into my mouth. "What I don't understand is why you had to hide your abilities in the first place?"

My body stiffened as memories of my past resurfaced. I slowly looked at him before telling him the reason. When I finished there was an unsettling silence and I looked to see Bilbo staring at me with shock and sorrow.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." Bilbo said sadly. "I promise to keep your secret safe."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you, Bilbo. That actually means a lot to me."

A/N: Next chapter is fast forward three years so the quest to the Lonely Mountain is soon about to happen. Don't know when i will post it up but most likely after the party my fellow Whovians are throwing for the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary. Until then, laters!


	4. Three Years Paid Off

_**Got it up! Finished yesterday, but was busy being a total Whovian! A bit of a filler as well as the next part of the story. Time to get things going!**_

Chapter 4

Three years have passed since my arrival in Middle Earth. During that time I have been living in Bags End in the Shire as Bilbo Baggins 'daughter'. You see, after a few weeks of my first month in Middle Earth, Bilbo asked if I had any plans. When I told him I was still not sure he let me live in Bags End and almost a month later he practically 'adopted' me as his own daughter. Over the years, I've been known amongst the hobbits as Bilbo's 'daughter' and they seem to assume that I am a witch since the children like watching me perform tricks with my powers. Yet they didn't seem to mind to hear me play and sing my favorite songs from my home world on my violin. I played I Am the Doctor by Murray Gold and BBC orchestra once and all the hobbits wanted an encore. So I am well known throughout the Shire, but over the past three years I kept waiting for the day when Gandalf would arrive to see Bilbo about the greatest adventure of his life.

Little did I know that day came when I least expected it.

I was walking back to Bags End after making a run to the town's small market to restock on some items that we were short on in the pantry. I would've returned sooner if the children hadn't stopped to ask me if they could see a trick or sing a song. I pulled a few tricks with my powers that satisfied the youngsters and managed to reach Bags End in time to see Bilbo talking to someone. My jaw dropped when I recognized the grey colored clothing. Gandalf is here!

My feet picked up there pace and arrived just when Bilbo went back inside, no doubt to lock the door. I hid behind a nearby bush and watched as Gandalf approached the door, which I had freshly painted last week, and left a dwarf rune on it. As he walked away, I remember that he would be walking in my direction. Might as well see if he remembers me or not.

"Hello, Gandalf." I greeted casually as I popped out of my hiding place. "What brings you to Hobbiton?"

His face lit up as he saw me. "Castiel! I was wondering when you would show up!" I was pulled into a hug and I returned it. Hey, the wizard is cool and I already see him as my grandfather (**RIP Ted Dimauro: my grandfather) **so…HA! "When did you arrive in the shire, my child?" he asked as we separated.

"Three years ago and have been living here since." I informed him. "The hobbits were so kind to me that I had to stay. They seem to like having me around, especially the children. If Father didn't take me in when I first arrived, then I would still be wondering around Middle Earth like a lonely hermit."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. "Father?" He saw me looked towards the marked door. "You mean to tell me Bilbo has adopted you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really. He didn't adopt me officially, but I am more of a Baggins than a human. He said that not me!" I added with a laugh and Gandalf laughed as well. "He knows of my powers since I didn't see the reason why I should not tell him."

Gandalf nods and I knew he understood. "Well, it's good you are here because I am sure that Bilbo would need your help more than ever tonight. He may be going on an adventure and I'm sure he would let you come with him."

My mind kicked into gear as I remember what he was talking about: Tonight was the night that the dwarves were coming to Bag End. My heart started to race slightly as I thought of meeting Thorin in person. "Can you tell me what you are planning to do when you leave the Shire?" I asked. Hey, I wanted confirmation if tonight was officially the night.

He smiled. "My dear, I think you already know the answer to your question." With that he was off leaving me with a huge grin on my face. Huge enough to give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

That night I was setting the table for dinner while Bilbo finished preparing the food. When I returned earlier he told me what happened and seemed to be slightly weirded out. After a while he went to make himself some tea while I went to restock the pantry and made sure there was enough food for the dwarves. Especially Thorin. Now we were beginning to sit down and eat, but my ears kept straining to hear for the doorbell to ring.

"Are you okay, Castiel?" I jumped and saw the concern look on Bilbo's face. "You seemed to be preoccupied on something." He added as I slowly recovered from the slight shock.

I shook my head and smiled to reassure him that I was okay. "It's nothing, Father. Just thinking. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded and began to make his plate. I was about to as well when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other and Bilbo got up and walked towards the front hall. I slowly got up and followed him, trying to hide the smirk that was trying to appear on my face.

_It now begins!_

_A/N: I am bringing the dwarves in the next chapter and I'm planing to hav Cas play her violin while singing "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy. Just sometime after the dwarves sing the Misty Mountain song. Review!_


	5. Meet the Dwarves!

_**Sorry it took so long! It's almost Thanksgiving and this chapter was starting to get so long that i had to split into two! still working on the second half! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5

Bilbo opened the door and we saw a dwarf with tattoos on his head. _You guys already know who is at the door!_

"Dwalin." He said bowing. "At your service."

"Castiel and Bilbo Baggins." I said bowing as well. "At yours." I moved Bilbo away from the door so Dwalin could enter. "Please come in. We are about to have supper."

Dwalin entered and took off his traveling cloak. "Thank you, lassie." He said, handing me the cloak. "He said there would be food and lots of it."

"He said?!" Bilbo asked with shock in his voice. "Who said?"

"Father, why don't you make sure he eats something?" I asked in a polite voice as I began to make my way to look for the coat closet. "The poor dwarf looks like he hasn't had a proper meal in a while." With that I walked away.

After putting the cloak away, I didn't go back to the kitchen. Instead, I was back at the door knowing Balin was going to ring any moment. The bell rang and I went to answer it.

"I got it!" I called to Bilbo. Opening the door I saw the snow white hair and beard of the second dwarf to arrive. "Castiel Baggins. At your service." I said with a small bow before moving away to let him in.

"Balin. At yours." Balin said with his kind smile and bowed before entering as well. "Well, I didn't know a lass like you would be related to Master Baggins."

I smiled before shaking my head. "Bilbo actually adopted me when I came stumbling upon his doorstep three years ago." I explained as we walked towards the kitchen. "I was just a visitor at first, but when I told him I was homeless Bilbo offered me to stay with him."

We made it to the kitchen and left as Balin introduced himself to Bilbo before greeting his brother. I walked back to the door just in time for the bell to ring again. _Oh, boy! _I thought as I prepared to face who was on the other side. _Time to meet the royal trouble makers! _Opening the door I saw the familiar faces of the brothers: one blonde with a beard and one brown with no beard.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." They said in unison. At that moment, Bilbo appeared right next to me. "You must be Mister Boggins." Kili said when he saw the hobbit.

Had to hold back the laugh I wanted to let out. "Sorry, but its Baggins." I told Kili. "Yet you were very close though." I bowed to the brothers. "Castiel, at your service." Moved out of the way to let them in.

They entered the small home and Fili took of his swords and gave them to Bilbo. "Be careful with these. I just had them sharpened." He told my adopted father.

"Nice place you got here." Kili said as he looked around, and then began scrapping the mud off his boots.

"Oi!" I all but shouted at him. "That's my father's mother's glory box. Have some respect!" He looked at me in shock. "What's that look?"

Fili was the one who answered. "It's just weird to hear that a lass like yourself saying that you're a daughter of the hobbit." I turned to stare the older brother right into the eye. His eyes widen when he noticed my mismatched colored eyes. "You seem to be from the Man race, but you might not be." He said carefully as he and his brother studied me carefully.

My eyes harden and the boys flinched when they saw my powers course through them. "I am human!" I scolded them. "It's just that I am different and more powerful than your average human. Who I really am is something I will not reveal at the moment. So if you two don't mind, may I show you to the dining room?" I began my walk to the dining room and I could hear the boys following me. _I may have been harsh, but someone telling me that I am not human just because I have powers is just plain rude. Had enough of that back home and I hope I won't put up with it here!_

"Hey, Dwalin, Balin! Guess who decided to show up?" I announced as I entered the room.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin said as he pulled them into the room. "Help us set up!"

"We have to move the table or we won't be able to fit more." Balin added as he tried to move the table.

I hate seeing the elderly dwarf struggle so might as well show a bit of my powers. "Please, Mister Balin, let me do the heavy lifting." Before he or any of the other dwarves could protest, I held out both my hands and concentrated. Slowly the table lifted and rotated so one end was facing the entrance while the other to the wall. Once it was positioned I set the table down and let go of my powers. "There! That was easy!" I saw that they were staring at me. "What? Never seen anyone who has the powers of Nature's main elements before?"

When they didn't say anything I turned around to see a large group of dwarves come barreling in. _I was so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't notice that the bell rang or Bilbo going off to answer it. Aw, man! I missed his ranting! _Soon the dwarves were taking over the kitchen, the pantry, and the dining room. I saw Gandalf and said hello to the wizard before helping him set the table. That's when I noticed that the pantry was almost empty! _Crap! I have to see if I can swipe for something to give to Thorin later! Wouldn't be fair if he had something else to eat along with his stew. _When the dwarves weren't looking, I had the air surround me and became invisible. _Thank you, ABC Family and WITCH! _Once in the pantry, I found some pastries that the dwarves hadn't touched yet. I managed to swipe one before Bombur came in and took them out to the others.

I stepped out to see Gandalf doing a head count. "Need some help?" I asked as he tried to count with his fingers.

He turned to me and smiled. "Well, you can try. Although," he added in a low voice so only I can hear. "you may already know the name of the dwarves who are already here."

A smirk appeared on my face at that. Of course if you are a fan of the _Hobbit, _then you have to know all the names of the dwarves in the company. "Is that a challenge, my friend?" I asked as I mentally listed the names in my head. Gandalf gestured me to continue and I took a deep breath. "Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur." Said all that in one go and looked to see Gandalf was impressed.

Bifur came up to us and spoke something in Dwarvish to Gandalf. I tried to not notice the ax lodged into the back of his head.

"You are right, Bifur." Gandalf told the dwarf as he walked away. He looked at me. "We seem to be one dwarf short."

"I don't know whether to be worried or laughing at that statement." I said as my face turned red from my contained laughter while my heart began to worry.

Luckily, Dwalin put his word in. "He will be here. He's just late, that is all. Had a meeting in the north with our kindred." The dwarf informed us and went to join the others at the table. I went to my room and retrieved my violin because I think the song would be more fun with a bit more music to go along with Bofur's flute.

Returning to the dining area, I walked in just as Ori let out his long, loud belch. Then, I heard Bilbo walking into the hall complaining dwarves in the house. I sat in my small corner of the room, tuning my violin and keeping my bow out of harm's way.

"Excuse me." I looked up to see Ori holding his plate out to me. "Sorry to bother you, but what should I do with my plate?"

Smiling, I gently placed my things down before getting up. "I will take care of that." I said and took the plate from the young dwarf's hand. "Oi! Fili! Kili!" The blonde looked up as he followed Kili out. "Think fast!" I tossed Fili the plate who caught it and tossed it to Kili who caught it and tossed it to Bifur who was in the kitchen.

The other dwarves began to toss their plates to the brothers while banging and scraping the knives. Knowing that the singing would be starting soon I returned to my corner and picked up my violin. Good timing, too!

"Be careful! Those plates were my mother's and they're over a hundred years old!" Bilbo was shouting. _Poor Father! I wish I could tell him so he wouldn't worry! Yet I can't mess with the timeline too much. Besides my own existence here on Middle Earth has pretty much altered some of it already. _"Please don't do that! You will blunt the knives!" _Now he had done it!_

"Did you hear that, lads?" Bofur asked his companions. "He says we will blunt the knives."

I began to play my violin just as the singing started.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks!" Kili sang as waited for his brother to pass another plate.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili sang next, tossing a bowl to his brother.

Then the other dwarves began to sing along:

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates…

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat;

Leave bones on the bedroom mat.

Pour milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door!

Drop the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When your finish if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

I laughed along with them as I finished playing, but it all went silent when we heard thunderous knocks on the front door. _He's here! _I thought just as Gandalf said the same thing out loud. As everyone went to meet the late arrival, I was just chilling in my small corner of the dining room plucking at the strings of my violin. To be honest, I was feeling incredibly nervous! My whole family and all of my friends know I have taken a liking to a certain dwarf from both the book and the movie. The same dwarf that was in the entrance hall.

"Where is Castiel?" Gandalf's voice broke through my thought barrier and I got up, both violin and bow in one hand while using the other hand to help myself up. "Castiel, please come out here, please?"

I walked out to the entrance hall and found my way blocked by Fili and Kili. "Excuse me, boys." I said to the brothers who turned to see me there. "I think Gandalf is looking for me." They moved and I nodded in thanks to them before stepping forward. "Anything wrong, Gandalf?" I asked, looking only at him and Bilbo. _Wait for the wizard to introduce you to the soon-to-be king, then turn to face him._

Sensing the nervousness about me, Gandalf gave me a small smile. "I would like you to meet the leader of this Company. Castiel, meet Thorin Oakenshield." He said and gestured to the dwarf behind me.

I closed my eyes and opened them again as I slowly turned to face him. There he was: Thorin Oakenshield. He was wearing royal blue garments as well as a fur coat and not to mention an oak branch that was fashioned into some type of gauntlet on his left arm. I looked at his face and noticed that he was most definitely more handsome in person. When my eyes met his deep blue ones, they widened and I knew I have major explaining to do.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "Who is this woman?" he questioned the wizard. "What is her purpose here?" _ Oh yeah, I forgot Thorin could be a bit of a stubborn jackass in the beginning. Nice for you to forget, Cas!_

"This is Castiel, Thorin." Gandalf said, placing a hand on my shoulder. _He's worried that I'm going to go full tilt on this guy. Well, I'm thinking about it, but not sure if I would actually do it. _"Remember, I told you of her before setting out to look for the hobbit."

I looked up at the wizard. Did I really just hear him right? If Gandalf told Thorin about me, then why-? Oh! Now I feel slightly embarrassed.

"You thought I was a male, didn't you, Thorin?" I asked the dwarf king, looking at him directly in the eyes. "My name is actually a name of an angel, who is known to possibly be male. Yet my mom still named me Castiel, but everyone calls me Cas or Cassie for short. You can call me either." I added with a small smile on my face.

Thorin nodded then headed to the dining hall without another word. I looked at Gandalf and Bilbo, who was watching the whole thing. "He doesn't like the idea of a woman joining the company, does he?" I asked. Gandalf gripped my shoulder before moving to the dining room himself. I turned to Bilbo. "Did the dwarf give you a difficult time as well?"

Bilbo shrugged. "He said, and I quote, 'He is more of a grocer than a burglar.'. He probably is right, but I wouldn't let it get to me or to you for the matter." He looked at me with concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I've been worse and you know that." I then let out a small laugh. "Although I found it funny that Thorin thought I was male instead of female. I guess Gandalf never gave him all of the details." I was now laughing for real and Bilbo was laughing along as well. "Come on, Father. We might as well see what the gathering is about." _Well, I know what it's about, but Bilbo doesn't. Oh, maybe I can show off some of my powers as well!_

_A/n: Okay next chapter Cas kind of shows off her powers to the other dwarves, especially Thorin. Also, she is going to play and sing a song by Fall Out Boy. Can you guess what song? Review, but no flames please!_


	6. Just One Yesterday

_**Okay, I needed to get this up before Thanksgiving! Don't own the rights to Fall Out Boy or their song!**_

Chapter 6

We walked in just when Thorin mentioned that their quest is for them to take alone. _He and the others won't be alone as long as I am around! _Then Bilbo got curious and had to ask.

"A quest?" he asked, looking between Gandalf and Thorin. "What quest?"

Gandalf noticed us and saw that Bilbo wasn't the only one who looked interested on this conversation. "Ah, Bilbo! Would you mind getting us more light?" he asked the hobbit.

"I got it, Father!" I said and snapped my fingers. A ball of fire appeared in my palm and I made it hover over the table. "Is that enough or do you want it to be brighter?" I asked to the shocked face of most of the dwarves. Bilbo, Gandalf, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili weren't fazed since they have seen me use my powers before. Although the look on Thorin's face was priceless and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sorry that I didn't mention this before." I told everyone and played with my hair (which grew out over the years) when I am beginning to feel nervous or under pressure. "I was born with the powers of water, fire, earth, and air. Had to be homeschooled so my parents could teach me how to control my powers and learn to use them." Okay, that part was a lie. "Yet I had to keep it a secret because there were people who wanted to use me as a weapon. I heard that they may use me to make more like me, but my family and I couldn't live with that so I traveled. Now I have been living in the Shire for three years and I have been happy since with my father." I nodded towards Bilbo.

Thorin was studying me like he never seen a human like me before. Then again, he probably hasn't. "You will do fine." He told me.

I smiled as he looked away to talk about the map to Gandalf and the other dwarves. Seems to see what use I can be to the company. Then when someone mentioned "the beast" Bilbo asked what the beast was.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur told him, smoking his pipe.

"Who happens to be an evil, greedy, notorious dragon." I added while the dwarves stare. "What? I read in my spare time and people gossip. Big whoop!" My finger made a circular motion in the air at that.

The conversation began to ensue again and I got bored and walked away. I was sitting in the living room, playing with my violin when Gandalf came in, carrying an unconscious Bilbo. _Looks like he did pass out with Bofur's joking!_

"Need any help?" I asked the wizard as he placed Bilbo in his favorite armchair. "I could wake him up and make sure he's okay."

"Can you really do that?" Gandalf asked curiosity all over his face.

Before I could answer my eyes caught movement and from the corner of my left eye I saw Balin and Thorin watching. Okay, do they want me to prove that I am trustworthy? I will prove it right here, right now.

"Just stand a few feet back." I instructed the wizard who complied. "If I need to get him to take in some air I don't want too much interference." With that I focused and a small orb of air began to form and slowly move towards Bilbo. Once in front of him it glowed, then vanished and the hobbit slowly began to regain consciousness. "He's fine. Just in slight shock, but nothing like strong tea should help with that. You could try talking to him once he has had the tea, Gandalf." Once he agreed with me I began to walk out only to slip the pastry I have taken from earlier (hid it in my pocket in a wrapping so it won't go bad) into Thorin's hand as I returned to the dining room where the dwarves were chatting.

I was picking up my violin and bow from the corner when I heard the room go silent. My body went rigid as I felt the stares of the dwarves on me. Slowly turning around my eyes noticed that the dwarves were looking at me either in curiosity, suspicion, or disbelief. As I made my way to leave for my room someone blocked my way. Make that two. You know who I am talking about!

"So Lady Castiel," Fili began with that smirk of his. _If I remember right, whenever the brothers smirk like that they are up to something. "_from what we witnessed and were told is that you can use fire, earth, and air."

_What the fuck are they up to? _"So?" I asked, my tone telling him to continue.

"What about water?" Kili asked with the similar smirk on his face. "Can we see what you can do with that?" The other dwarves agreed and began to either ask, command, or beg for me to demonstrate.

_Might as well get this over with! "_Alright, but first," I said and looked around. _Let's mess with Bofur! _"who said something that made my Father faint?" Bofur raised a hand, looking nervous. "Tell me, Bofur. Have you ever seen a dragon in person?" He shook his head now looking scared. "Relax, Bofur, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to show you why dragons shouldn't be joked about." With that, I placed my violin and bow on the table and ran into the kitchen.

I came out with a bowl of water and placed it on the table. "Some of you might want to back away." I warned them and tried not to laugh as some of them scurried away, mainly pushing each other out the way. "Watch carefully." My eyes closed and held out my hands over the bowl. In my mind I pictured a dragon, one like from some the books I have read back home.

My eyes shot open and felt them glow as my imagination did its magic: the water rose out of the bowl and soon sculpted itself into a living replica of Saphira from the _Inheritance _series. The form was half the table's length, but I smiled as she roared and began to spread her wings. The dwarves were scared when she flew around the room, but calmed down when she landed on Bofur's lap and went to sleep. The look Bofur gave me caused me to lose some self-control and laugh.

"She's harmless," I told him and the dwarves. "but dragons can be deadly, especially those corrupted by evil. Smaug is an example of that type, but the one I created," points at the water replica dragon. "is not. There are stories of dragons back home and I read, researched, and saw some of them." _Well the picture, but who the fuck cares. _"They are ones who saved civilizations and protected innocents from harm. Since Smaug doesn't meet that standard, he needs to be put down. I will help you take back Erebor, but when the time comes leave Smaug to me." With that said the dragon returned to water and I used my hands and directed it back into the bowl. "Now if you excuse me, I think I will turn in for the night. An adventure starts tomorrow and I don't think it would help if I wasn't awake."

_**Keep running and don't look back until you have made a good distance was what my dad told me when I was bullied in my early school years. Back then I didn't have full control and sometimes my restraint would slip. It slipped this time and someone caught me sending a few books flying off the library shelves by accident. Two boys were chasing me, calling me a witch and saying that are going to stop me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and hid behind an oak tree. **_

"_**Please, somebody help me! Please!" I whispered in hoping a miracle would happen.**_

_**The boys found me and they soon picked up sticks and stones to hit and pelt me. It hurt like a motherfucker, but they didn't care. As I was about to give up on hope, my older sisters, Diana and Laurel, came and saved me from the torture. The boys ran for the hills when my sisters came running screaming with Halloween masks and props. I passed out before my sisters could even reach me.**_

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and cold sweat on my forehead. That nightmare was a horrible past memory that I had locked away deep in my mind. Guess I didn't bury it deep enough. Feeling restless, I got up and looked outside to notice that dawn would be approaching in a few minutes. So I packed everything, dressed in my usual black clothing and boots, put my weapons on, and left my room. Remembering that the others are possibly still sleeping I made myself invisible and sort of floated through the halls towards the front door. Once outside, I put down my pack and pulled out my violin. After rememorizing the lyrics from my iPhone, I began to play "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy and sang:

I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
Oh, I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday

Letting people down is my thing, baby  
Find yourself a new gig  
This town ain't big enough for two of us  
I don't have the right name  
Or the right looks  
But I have twice the heart

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name (name)

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday

If I spilled my guts  
The world would never look at you the same way  
And now I'm here to give you all my love  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away, ay ay ay

If heaven's grief brings hell's rain  
Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
(I know I'm bad news)  
For just one yesterday  
(I saved it all for you)  
For just one yesterday

I finished singing and played the last few notes before putting my violin back into the pack. That's when someone cleared their voice and I turned to see Gandalf standing there. _Oh, please tell me he didn't hear me sing and play!_ I hated surprised audiences especially when I wanted to be able to express my emotions alone.

"That was a wonderful song, my dear." The wizard complimented me. _Shit, he did hear! _"Where did you learn to play or dance like that?" I shrugged as I put my pack back on. "Can you tell me why you were singing that song?"

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let me off that easily. "It's a song written and performed by one of my favorite group of musicians. I saw them perform it once and it seemed to relate to my life pretty well. That particular song allows me to calm down and relax whenever I am given a hard time or when I had a nightmare." I looked out towards the now half risen sun. "Hence why I am up before dawn."

He nodded and guided me back inside. "You might want to have something for breakfast before we leave." I looked at him. "We may not stop to eat for a while." That makes sense.

We went into the dining room and I saw that the dwarves were up already, but when I entered they seemed to be concern as they gazed at me. Okay, WTF?!

"Um…Morning." I said hesitantly, then saw an apple and grabbed it. "I will take this outside so I won't bother you." With that I all, but bolted out of the room. If I was even paying attention I would have seen Thorin watching me leave slightly humming the song to him.

A/N:WHat you guys think so far? Review! Happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Time to Fly

_**Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving! Or Hanukkah! Here's the update! **_

Chapter 7

The newly risen sun made the clear blue sky look magnificent against the rolling green hills of the Shire. I was leaning against the gate, observing the bustling small town of Hobbiton as the hobbits began to go through their usual morning routines. Every now and then I would take a bite from my apple or check to see if the dwarves or Gandalf are out yet. My mind was trying to figure out why the dwarves were staring at me. Could they have heard me singing? How could they if they were still sleeping?

_What if they were waking up?_ I thought with embarrassment and fear creeping up on me. _What if they woke up and heard me singing away my nightmare?!_ As I was thinking, my mind and my senses didn't register someone, or some dwarf, coming up next to me.

"Good morning, lassie." Greeted Bofur with a smile.

I will admit that I slightly jumped a foot into the air. He caught completely off guard and Bofur seemed to realize that since he began to apologize.

"Sorry to scare you." He apologized as I calmed my heart rate. "Didn't mean to frighten you, lass. Just wanted to see if you were ready."

I nodded and took the last bite of my apple, but continued to lookout among Hobbiton. Bofur seemed to realize that something was bothering me and stood next to me.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked me, concern etched all over his face. When I didn't say a word Bofur added, "We all woke up to hear you sing this morning. It's amazing that a young lassie like you can play wonderful music while having a voice of an angel."

_Yup, they heard me! Good thing they didn't see me dance like Gandalf did. "_Well, I am named after an angel." I reminded him with a small smile. He smiled as well since his goal was to make me smile. "Just had a terrible nightmare. Nothing to be concern about, but I hadn't have nightmares in years. For them to start now," Shrugged my shoulders. "been down that road and came out alive. The singing from this morning," I turned to look at Bofur. "was a song that I like that helps me calm me when I'm in the mood of fear and hopelessness. Didn't expect others to hear me since I wanted to be alone and get my feelings under control without bothering anyone."

Bofur looked like he was going to say something when I felt vibrations from the earth, alerting me that the other dwarves are coming. We turned to see that the others were coming out, but as the two of us began to approach them Gandalf came out.

"Fili, Kili! Can you go with Castiel to fetch our ponies?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering who died and made him king of ordering others around. "She knows the Shire as well as any Hobbit so you won't get lost."

I couldn't fight the temptation to say what I wanted to say for a long time. "At least when I first arrived in the Shire, I only got lost once, not twice." I said loudly as I speed walked back to the gate. Only turned back to see if the brothers were following me and was able to catch Thorin glaring right at me. I made a face and stuck my tongue out at him before leading the two mischief makers out the gate and down the road.

Over an hour later, I was riding a pony and was really wanting to fly. When I first saw the ponies, I thought I would be less of a burden if I didn't ride one at all, but the boys pulled a couple of puppy faces and almost begged me to ride one. Since I had a bit of a soft spot for those two I couldn't really say no. Now I was riding behind the two while trying to learn how to sign with Bifur so we could talk to each other, which I was mastering very easily. Soon the dwarves began placing bets and I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bifur signed to me with a curious look on his face.

"They are betting on whether my Father would be joining or not." I signed back with a smile on my face. "If I know him, in this case I do, he's probably running after us with a pack on his back. I swear any moment my Father is going to appear." I laughed again and Bifur joined me. Our laughter caught the attention of those in front of us, especially Thorin and Gandalf.

"What's so funny back there?" Thorin demanded as he turned slightly in his seat to glare at me. _God, is he going to be a total jerk throughout the journey? Hope not or I would start crushing on his nephews next._

"Just telling Bifur how some you men may lose your bet." I explained as the wind silently and gently rushed passes my ears with the sounds of someone coming. _Time to start the countdown! _"For example, due to my power of air it told me that my Father will be here in 3…" Hold up three fingers. "2…" One finger down. "1…" Another down. "Cue our burglar!" Pointed behind me.

"Wait!" _Right on time!_

"I signed it!" Bilbo told everyone as he went up to Balin and handed over the contract.

Balin took out a magnifying glass and inspected the contract. "Well, everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Bilbo Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

All of us cheered and I rode forward to meet Bilbo. "I knew you would come!" I told him and jumped down from the pony and hugged him.

"Like I would let you run off on something this dangerous alone." He told me with all seriousness before breaking out in a full blown smile.

"Give him a pony." I turned to glare at Thorin. _Um, moment wrecker much!_

"What crawled up his ass and died?" I muttered to Bilbo who covered his mouth to prevent the others from hearing his laughter. "Here, Father, you can ride on Myrtle." I pulled him to my pony. "Fili! Kili! Can you guys help a friend out?" I asked the two and laughed as the brothers lifted the poor hobbit onto my pony.

Bilbo looked at me concerned. "What are you going to ride on?" he asked me, but then he saw the smirk I had on my face. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

I shrugged before noticing two eavesdroppers. "You boys might want to keep a good grip on your saddles." I warned them and laughed as Fili and Kili tighten themselves to their saddles. "If anyone needs me, just yell!" I announced to them before concentrating on my skills.

Air circled around me and I willed it to help me fly. Slowly I began to levitate off the ground and, with the dwarves near us watching, began to fly pass the ponies. As the air carried me towards the front, I tried not to laugh at the shocked faces of the dwarves. When I reached to where Thorin was, I gave a shrill whistle and he moved out of the way in time. I looked at him as I passed and was shocked to see amazement cross his face. _Guess he won't be that bad! _I flew forward a couple feet before heading skyward. Once I was above some clouds, I waited a few minutes just to raise the suspense.

Three minutes passed and I fell back to earth. As I fell I looked to see the dwarves yelling and they were worried that I was going to die. _Not today! _Calling upon the air I pulled up at almost the last minute and flew throughout the sky again. I could hear the dwarves cheering or cursing at me except for Fili and Kili. Those two were encouraging me and telling me to do more tricks. Bilbo and Gandalf looked relief, but happy that I seemed to be enjoying myself. Thorin… I wasn't so sure. His expression was fear and concern for a moment before it turned to relief, then anger. I gave him the birdie, which caused Bilbo to tell me not to do that, before flying ahead and back. All the while I was enjoying the moment of freedom and couldn't wait until the day I would see Thorin fall in love with me.

"Woooooo-hoooooo!" I yelled as I flew without anything holding me back…much.

A/N: Who thought that Cas's reminder of Thorin getting lost or proving the others that Bilbo was coming hilarious? I had to have the flying scene because it be a while until she flies again. Next chapter is the whole Orc Story buisness. I'm going to try to make a Thorin and Cas moment, but might not turn out so bright. Two weeks till Desolation of Smaug! Review and keep believing!


	8. Camp out

_**Sorry it took so long! Finals starting and I am still trying to get a group together to see Desolation of Smaug. Oh, i am 21 today! NOw onto the story!**_

Chapter 8

"So there I was getting ready to leave," I told Fili and Kili. "when my mother walks in and asked what I was doing. 'Getting ready to go to school.' I answered and she shook her head. 'Castiel, its only 5:30 on a _Saturday morning!'_ and when she said that I just dropped my things and passed out on the floor right there and then." Had to hold back my own laughter from that embarrassing story because the brothers were doing the deed for me.

It was nightfall and the Company had come across a cave in a cliff. I found it when I was flying earlier: the cave where Balin will tell the story of Thorin and the Pale Orc. Once everyone was settled into the cave I landed and entered the cave. After a little of scolding and well talking to by both Bilbo and Gandalf, I was helping Bombur prepare the night's meal while demonstrating the use of my powers like I did when I first arrived in Bags End (cooking with my abilities, if you don't recall). Soon we were all eating and I was telling funny stories about my life to Fili and Kili since they wanted to get to know me better. At this moment, the two royal brothers were _still_ lying and rolling on their backs, laughing so hard that I'm surprised that they haven't busted their spleen yet.

"Did that really happen?" I turned around to see Balin, Bofur and Bifur sitting behind me trying to keep a straight face and failing. Looking around I saw Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, and Ori howling with laughter. Seeing Bilbo he gave me a small smile since he knew what I was like, I mean I live with the hobbit and I'm his 'daughter' for God's sake. Gandalf was slightly chuckling from his spot of the nearby tree and gave me a wink when he made eye contact with me. Lastly, my sights fell upon Dwalin and Thorin who were near the cave entrance. Dwalin seem to be torn between either laughing at me or scowling at me for telling such a story. Thorin, on the other hand, seemed to be studying me, like he was trying to figure me out. Our eyes met and I sent him a smile before turning to Balin who asked the question.

"Yes, it did." I answered with a huge smirk on my face. "I was having trouble sleeping due to a week worth of nightmares. That Saturday was when I actually got any real sleep. Now that I think of it," I placed my palm under my chin and held my head in thinking pose. "there was a possibility that I may have turn my alarm off, but someone may have turned its back on as a prank. It was April Fool's Day after all." I laughed along with everybody else, even Dwalin was laughing. I saw Thorin smiling, but when he saw me watching he turned away and went to take watch. _Is it a little too early to assume that Thorin is starting to fall for me or no? _I wondered as I turned back to the others, relieved that my face was red from laughing so it could hide my blush.

A few hours later, most of the dwarves were asleep, but Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I were still up. I would say Thorin was still awake, but we all know from watching the movie that he is slightly resting…so no point in lying, right? Yet he didn't look completely at peace so I picked up my blanket from my bedroll and, ignoring the eyes that followed me, made my way to the sleeping king. Being quiet and discreet, I managed to make my way to Thorin without waking him and gently placed my blanket over him. He twitched slightly and I froze, not moving until I sensed that he was still sleeping and almost ran back to my bedroll, which unfortunately is right next to Fili's and Kili's.

They waited until I was sitting back down to start questioning me. "So, Castiel-" Kili began with that smirk of his. _Oh no! It's the evil smirk! _"When were you going to tell us that you harbor feelings for our uncle?" Fili finished with the same smirk as his brother.

_Crap!_ I flinched slightly at being caught and that didn't go unnoticed by the royal pain in the arses (**OI! MY FANFIC! MY RULES! Besides I meant that in a loving sisterly way!) **"Honestly, you two! It's none of your fucking business!" I scolded them and made them cower beneath my multicolored gaze, which soon softened. "Yet you seem to be smarter than others take you for." That made them smile. "To be honest with you two, it's a long story that will be told for another time. Although for now, my answer will be this: I wasn't going to tell you in case he doesn't feel the same for me. So you two better not tell him or anyone else about my crush or _I. Will. Crush. You!"_ I added the last bit with sincerity and my face full blown glaring until the boys promised not to say a word.

I lay back onto my bedroll just as Bilbo got up from his. My smile couldn't be contained as I watched him walk over to the ponies to feed an apple to Myrtle. Just I closed my eyes, the bone chilling, devastating sound filled the air and I got to my feet so quickly that I was possibly just a blur to the average eye.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, fear obviously in his voice.

The boys looked at each other before looking at Bilbo. "Orcs." Kili said, looking afraid. _These two are so going to get it if Bilbo begins to get scared! _

"Orcs?!" Bilbo asked with fright.

"Throat cutters. They sneak up on you unexpectantly and kill you." Fili told him.

"Without noise. Just nothing." Kili quipped. As Bilbo turned to look out into the night in fright, the two royal troublemakers began to chuckle.

I went up behind them and smacked the back of their heads. When they yelled "Ouch!" Bilbo turned around to see me glaring at the young princes. Thorin seemed to notice what his nephews were doing and saw me react. I looked at him and jerked my head towards them as if saying 'They are all yours!' before backing away and walking a few feet away from camp.

"You think this is funny?" Thorin's deep voice carried over to where I was now standing. "You think that a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Kili must have responded because Thorin then said, "No! You know thing of this world." _HE may not, but I do! _

I gazed out into the night while Balin began to talk to the lads about Thorin's hatred to Orcs and the battle for the lost kingdom of Moria. I had my bow out, just in case, but my mind was wandering on its own. Memories of both what I have read and seen about the _Hobbit _runs through my head as I tried to figure out what events are taking place or what is to occur. _There is a possibility that me being here may allow me to prevent the deaths of the Durin line! _I thought absently with a faraway look on my face. _I could possibly save the lives of the royal family, thus bringing more light to Middle Earth so Sauron would have a difficult time regaining power. _As my mind was going chaotic, my senses didn't register a certain dwarf king standing next to me.

"What is it you are thinking about?" Thorin asked. I jumped and gave a small shriek when he spoke. Yup, I was definitely not paying attention! "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

I placed a hand over my heart and gave him a tired, yet relieved smile. "Don't need to get concern. I'm fine, except a small fright." Taking a deep breath, my pulse return to normal and my breathing even out. "No one usually sneaks up on me like that when I'm thinking without me knowing. The only person who is able to do that was my friend, Jackie." I looked back towards the surrounding forest area. "She is my best friend and can be very silent and stealthy as a trained assassin. Especially when it comes to combat." A small laugh escaped my lips as I recall a memory. "Never be on the other end of her sword or you will lose dearly. Not to mention when she is blowing steam after someone pisses her off. Jackie is not to be taken lightly with a sword in hand."

I looked toward Thorin and noticed the sadness and grief that he was in as he stared out into the forest. My heart went out to him for I knew the pain he was going through: my grandfather passed away horribly due to lack of proper care when he had cancer and I was really close to him. My biological father… well, he never cared about me, but my stepfather back on Earth has protected me from those who intended to give me harm. So, yes, I know what Thorin is going through and what he is feeling.

"My real father abandoned my mother while she was having me." Thorin looked at me briefly before staring back to the wilderness. "He told my mom that he loved her, but didn't want to be a father yet. Tried to convince my mother to abort me, but my mom felt like I was a blessing and kept me. My father left, never knowing who I am or him to me. My stepfather came and he raised me as his own kin. When my powers were developed he did everything he can to protect me while my mom tried to make sure no one knew of my abilities." I felt a pang in my heart as I recalled my parents telling me the truth of my birth. "My grandfather was a kind and noble man. Everyone had a great amount of respect for him: family, friends, and many strangers. He helped my parents raise me, then when my sisters came into the picture they helped him help me learn to use my powers." I looked at Thorin who was still looking out to the wilderness. "He was another father to me until he became very ill. Had two cancers infecting him: one is the brain and the other is the stomach. We tried to find ways to make him better and my parents even tried to hire nurses to help take care of him. Nothing worked and he soon died, leaving me alone to learn how to defend myself and to control my powers."

He turned to look at me and my multicolored eyes made contact with his blue ones. He seemed surprised that I have felt the same pain, angry that I dared to say something that sounded like I knew what he was going through, and guilt for some reason I don't fucking know. I felt eyes on our backs and with a small flick of my head we turned to see the other dwarves looking at us. Thorin walked back to the camp and when Bilbo asked what happened to Azog, the dwarf said the Pale Orc died from the wounds that he gave it. I turned to face the woods again before returning to camp myself. Fili and Kili tried to get me to talk about my conversation with Thorin. After I slapped them on the back of their heads did they leave me alone. I lay down and noticed Thorin staring at me. I gave him a nod good night before turning my back to him and went to sleep.

A/N: Next chapter i may bring in another OC! I told my friend that i would put her in the story since she wanted to be in it. Yes she will have powers, but not like Castiel's. You will see soon enough!


	9. Wake Up Calls, Old Friends

**_So, like i said, I had to make an OC for my friends and u r about to meet one of them! Don't own the rights or song Element by Linsey Stirling!_**

Chapter 9

We were all up and early the next day, packing all of our stuff together and loading it up on the ponies. I had to argue with Bifur about me carrying my own pack because it contains all my personal items and I rather keep them close to me as possible. Balin had to come over and help me convince his fellow dwarf that it was my pack and my decision with what to do with it. Fili and Kili were laughing at the dispute, but when they saw me coming towards them they practically bolted and went to hide behind some ponies. I laughed at their antics and sent them a smile before going to wake up Thorin, who by the way, was still sleeping.

"Thorin, wake up!" I said softly in hopes not to scare him. I had a slight feeling he doesn't like to be snuck up on, which was why I made enough noise in each step I made while walking towards him. "C'mon, Thorin! We have to get moving!" I told him in a bit of a louder voice. He grunted, but still didn't wake. Sighing, my mind began to come up with ways to wake him up and an idea came into mind. "Thorin, if you do not get up right now, then I am going to make you get up." I warned him.

A smirk appeared on his face, like he didn't think I would do it. _Wait! He's smirking?! Dude, you are so faking! _With that thought, I pulled out my iPhone, pulled out my earphones, put the volume up on full blast, and played one of my many BBC _Sherlock_ ringtones. The one I selected is from the Great Game episode and it was when Sherlock is bored…yeah, you know what's going to come first!

BANG! BANG! BANG! Went the beginning of the ringtone and I flew to upper part of the cave and clung to the walls, trying not to fall down laughing my ass off. Thorin had jumped up and looked scared shitless, but when he heard me laughing he started swearing under his breath.

"What's wrong, Thorin?" I called down to him. "Never heard of sound effects?" He looked up and I saw he was pissed off. "Told you I would make you get up, but didn't say how." I smiled and waved my iPhone at him. "A little device not from around here, but useful when it comes to distractions, entertainment, and, of course, waking someone up." He turned his back to me and walked to the others while I stuck my tongue out at him and made faces towards his back.

A few hours later we were trying to get through a forest, but it had started to rain extremely hard. The others were riding ponies, many of them complaining about being soaking wet. Me, on the other hand, was jumping tree to tree, enjoying the rain while my powers kept me dry. A bit unfair, but my powers always try to keep me healthy and safe in case I need to do something to save my life or theirs.

"Mr. Gandalf!" _Dori is now going to ask about the rain. Then Bilbo about other wizards. _"Can you do something about this deluge?"

I stayed on the branch that I was on and looked back. I didn't notice how far ahead I was until the wind carried Dori's question through the air. I sat on the branch and leaned against the tree trunk, waiting for the Company to catch up. While waiting, I pulled out my violin and began to play Elements by Lindsey Stirling to pass the time. By the time they caught up, I finished playing the song and hopped down. Using my abilities, I landed next to Bilbo without splashing mud on him or myself and the others.

"So what did I miss?" I asked innocently. Some of the dwarves were startled by my sudden appearance, but Fili, Kili, and Ori were laughing and greeting me. "Hey it's not my fault you guys take forever to move."

That got most of the company laughing, including Bilbo and Gandalf! "Well," Bilbo began while trying to hold back his chuckles to speak. "Gandalf just told me how there are four more wizards out there." He saw that he has my full attention and continued. "Apparently, the most powerful is Saruman the White. Then, there are the two blues, but he forgot their names." I coughed to hide the laughter that escaped my mouth. I could always blame the rain, just in case. "Lastly, there is Radagast the Brown. A wizard who prefers the company of animals."

Smiling, I said "Who wouldn't prefer the company of animals over the madness of others." Turned to see the royal brothers looking at me. "Well, maybe not the royal troublemakers, but they can drive people mad." We all laughed and I walked to the front, the mud and rain not affecting my speed or making me wet.

Once I came up next to Thorin's pony, I looked up at the leader. "You know if we don't find shelter soon, then everyone, especially your nephews, will become ill from the cold rain." I informed him.

Thorin looked at me and noticed I was dry and how the mud seemed to not be stopping me. "How is this weather not affecting you?" he asked, suspicion creeping into his eyes.

"Part of my powers since I'm practically the child of Nature." I replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"Can you do the same for the rest of us?" _Of course, but wanted your consent first!_

"Sure, but it would take a lot of power." Luckily my violin and bow were still in hand so the task may be a bit easier. "Yet I learned a trick or two, but it involves my violin. May I?" He nodded now curious and concern from the information I had given him.

I played Elements again, but this time I seeped my powers into the song. Soon I heard the others saying they are dry and the ponies began to move slightly faster. Playing that particular song makes it easier because it speaks out to my powers and helps me feel one with them. My eyes looked at Thorin, but looked quickly away. He was staring at me and I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling, but one thing for sure Thorin sees me more than a burden than he did back in the Shire.

A couple of hours later, we came to a stop for the night. Good news: It stopped raining and everyone was either thanking me for keeping them dry or saying that I played my violin beautifully. Bad news: We were at the recently destroyed farm and I knew that we were in danger. I went up to the farm and tried to see how long ago it was abandoned while Thorin began to give out tasks to the other dwarves.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." I turned around to see Gandalf looking around the ruins. If I didn't know that he was going to do that then I would have screamed. "What do you think happened, Castiel?" He asked, turning to me.

Rolling my eyes, I answered "Obviously, it was destroyed by something as tall as the trees of the surrounding woods. Also a faint odor lingers slightly in the air. It may have been stronger, but must have dimmed by the rain earlier." I began to walk away. "I'm going to scout the area. If I can find what caused it, then I will return." Stopped and looked back at the wizard. "Or just wipe out the enemy myself."

"Castiel!" Gandalf warned and I swear that some of his power radiated off him when he said my name. The wizard is so like an overprotective grandfather!

"Don't worry, Gandalf! I won't do anything that stupid!" I promised and walked out of the ruins.

"Where are you going?" I was walking passed Thorin and he noticed that I was leaving.

"Just going to explore the surrounding area." I replied. "Don't worry, Thorin, I will be back. In the meantime, try not to lose your temper." Before he could say another word, I was in the air and zooming to the woods.

I landed in a small cluster of trees when I felt like I was being watched. I stood still, waiting for the person to reveal themselves. As quick as lightning, I drew out my sword and block another blade from striking my neck. Within a second, I had my opponent disarmed, on the ground, and got a good look at her. Wait….HER?! Before was a girl two inches shorter than me with long dark brown hair and wearing a _Doctor Who 50__th__ Anniversary _shirt. _From my world obviously! _Then I looked at her face and saw misty blue eyes with a very familiar smile.

"Jackie?" I asked, staring at someone who I thought I would never see again.

"Hey, Cassie! How's it hanging?" one of my best friends asked like we weren't in Middle Earth and in a storyline of one of our top favorite movies.

Helping her up, I gave Jackie a hug and we laughed as we began to dance like idiots to celebrate our reunion. After we stopped acting like total fools, she led me to a huge oak tree and climbed up, but returned with a small traveling pack on her back and a guitar in hand. As we walked back towards the camp, I had to ask.

"How the fucking Hell did you get here? In the middle of the _Hobbit _no less!"

Jackie smiled and began to tell her story. "Well, it started when I wanted to stretch my wings. You know about my ability to shape shift into a you-know-what, right?" I nodded. Her other form is something that shouldn't be messed with. Let's just say she is the reason I know a lot about dragons. "I was in a clearing in the woods near the campus when my senses told me of a portal that was there. I called our friend, Colleen, since she has a knack of everything that comes to magic. She came and, after a few minutes of studying it, said it was a portal to the _Hobbit _movie verse. We packed and took the journey through the portal. Guess where we landed?"

Taking a moment to think, I thought of the several places mentioned in both the movie and book to come up with an answer. "Rivendell?" I guessed, hoping I was right. Jackie smiled and I knew that I was right. "So if you are here, does that mean-?"

"Colleen is back in Rivendell. I told her that I would use my instincts to find you and _voila!"_ She said and gestured at me. We laughed and soon came into view of the campsite.

First thing we noticed was the silence. Once we reached the camp, I noticed the dwarves were gone, including their weapons. I looked at Jackie and saw she had come to the same conclusion as I: TROLLS! We ran to where we knew that everything was going to happen and hope we get there before it was too late.

A/N: Over 1000 views! Holy Shit! Okay next chapter, we are about to see the girls kick around some trolls ass and Jackie's other form. I'm thinking of adding a Thorin/Castiel moment in there. What do you think? Review


	10. Trolls Are Dumbasses!

_**You guys are going to love this! Hopefully i finish part one before Desolation of Smaug comes out! Want to be able to get everything ready for that day!**_

Chapter 10

We hid amongst the branches of some pine trees, keeping in the shadows so the trolls won't see us. Jackie and I arrived at the clearing, but not in time to prevent the dwarves and Bilbo from being captured. At the moment we were watching half the dwarves and Bilbo squirm in their sacks while the other half is being attempted to be roasted by the trolls.

"So what's the plan?" Jackie asked, not looking away from the scene.

I shrugged. "Easy! We wait until Bilbo distracts them. When he does, you sneak around and begin to drag the sacked ones away and help them escape. I will sneak up behind the dwarves and pull of a Human Torch." She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?! It will by everyone enough time until Gandalf actually gets back here." We both turn back to the scene to see Bilbo hopping his way to the trolls. "Alright, it's show time! Ready?"

Jackie looks at me and I see her eyes have gone slightly reptilian while she gave me a fanged smile. "Born ready!" she replied, showing her talons.

We split up, but all the while we were trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the trolls as Bilbo tricks them.

"Wait! You are cooking dwarf all wrong!"

"What?"

"Have you smelt them? Takes more than sage for this lot." I was behind a boulder a few feet away from the trolls, but had to stop to keep myself from laughing.

"How would you know how to cook dwarf?"

"Quiet! Let the furburglahobbit talk." _Damn, they are idiots!_

"See the key to cooking dwarf is… uh…"

"Go on!"

"What is it?!"

Bilbo saw me, but I signal him to keep doing what he was doing. "The secret is…to… skin them first!" Cue the uproar!

"Traitor!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"That's not true! I have eaten plenty of dwarves before." One of the trolls went over to the sacked dwarves and I noticed Jackie quickly ducking behind a nearby bush. _Too close! _The troll picked up Bombur. "Nothing like raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy!"

"No, not him! He's infected! Has worms in his…tubes!" Okay, I had to literally press my fist to my mouth to prevent the sounds of my giggles from being heard. "In fact they are all infected!"

The dwarves went in an uproar again and I saw Jackie right next to Thorin. Looking at Thorin, I saw he was staring at me. I mouthed to him, _Distraction! Help Bilbo!_ and he got the message. Kicking Kili, both of them looked at each other and soon all the dwarves began to shout they have parasites. I was trying so hard not to fall over laughing because this was one of my favorite movie moments until Gandalf came to the rescue. What almost put me over the edge was when Thorin almost freaked when Jackie began pulling him and the others away. She managed to get four away, but stopped when the trolls spotted her and saw how Bilbo tricked them. _Okay, Castiel! It's now or never!_

Slowly, I silently called to the flames and have them come to me and surround me. While doing so I pulled my iPhone from my pack and placed my ear phones on. The flames slowly crawled from their spot, scaring the trolls, and made their way towards me. The trolls saw me as the flames began to encircle me and encasing my body in fire. The Company began yelling, but stopped when they saw that I was okay.

"Who is that?"

"A human that can control fire!"

"Can we eat her?"

"Get her!"

I smiled and sent a blast of heat towards them, making the dumbasses stumble back. I pressed play and the Yu-Gi-Oh original theme song was blasting in my ears. Hey, if you are going to kick some ass, then have music that can go with the situation. The trolls came running towards me and I waited for them to get closer.

"Flame on!" I screamed, quoting one of my favorite Marvel heroes.

I threw fireballs at them and flew over their heads, looking like a streak of flames. Landing behind them, I sent a small spark to where the dwarves were still tied to the spit and it cut the bonds, thus releasing the dwarves. I then sent flames bursting from my back and heard screams of pain through the music. _Don't they know if they play with fire, they get burned? Dumbass trolls! _I turned around and saw they were slightly burned, but more pissed off and set to kill. Next thing I knew, the trolls began to jumping up and down in pain as I laughed for Jackie had swiped Fili's daggers and was causing her own trouble. Soon she was at my side and I saw her eyes were still reptilian and fanged teeth.

"So, shall we kill or stall?" I asked my best friend. The sun was staring to appear, but enough.

"Ki-" Jackie stops short, looks up, and smile. "No need to decide."

"Dawn take you all!" I looked up and saw Gandalf on top of a huge boulder.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Can we eat him, too?"

Gandalf slammed his staff down and the boulder cracked in half. The sunlight came through and we watched as the stupid idiotic trolls turn to stone statues. Cheering could be heard throughout the clearing and I had the flames disperse into nothing. Jackie reverted back to her normal self just in time for Fili came running up and hugged Jackie. _Looks like Jackie might get her wish after all! _You see, my friends, Jackie and Colleen, are _Hobbit _fangirls, but Jackie loves Fili and Colleen loves Kili. Yeah, we noticed how we seemed to be in love with Durin bloodline.

Kili, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Bilbo came running towards the three of us. Luckily they had put their clothes back on or it would be awkward to hug everyone. Once we were released, I introduced Jackie to all of them and told them about how she is a shape shifter.

"What can you shape shift into?" Bifur signed and asked in Dwarven.

Jackie looked at him, then at me. "He is asking what your other form is." I told her. "Besides your normal one when you kick ass with blades." I pointed to the daggers in her hand and laughed as her face turned red and hands the daggers back to Fili. "Oh, her form might scare the shit out of you lot. It's the reason why I know way too much about dragons."

Before anyone could ask anything, Gandalf came over and asked if he could speak to Jackie and I in private.

A/N: Don't worry! The girls aren't in trouble! Review!


	11. Talking, thenKissing?

_**Friend of Author note: Okay, so my friend, your pleasant author has been working very passionately on this story. I can attest that she is in fact a 21 year old author working her hardest to keep this story lively and interesting for her readers. I've watched her work on this for a long time now, and I have to say, I'm hurt that someone (guest reviewer Ann) could say such harsh words.**_

_**So it brings me to this. If you do not like a story, no one is forcing you to continue reading. Each author has their own writing style. While some may appear childish, all improve over time. Give my friend a chance to improve before you go and say such rude things.**_

_**Thank you for your time, and please, keep reading. It means a lot to my friend to see how many views she gets on each chapter!**_

_**-literateTaurine**_

Chapter 11

Jackie and I followed Gandalf to one of the stone trolls that were farthest from the group. He knocked his staff on one of the trolls and it made a hollow sound.

"They really were brainless dimwits!" Jackie exclaimed in mock surprise.

I faceplamed myself when she said that and looked at her between my fingers. Leave it to Jackie to make a joke about a near death situation that almost got all of us killed. Gandalf seemed to see the humor and was chuckling. I rolled my eyes and decided to play adult.

"What did you want to talk us about, Gandalf?" I asked, my voice holding authority and sincerity. "Is there a problem or are you going to say what we did is stupid? No doubt Thorin is going to lecture us about it later."

Jackie rolled her eyes and Gandalf shook his head. "I was wondering if you can tell me who this young lady is and what she is capable of." He told me.

I looked and Jackie and nodded. Jackie took a deep breath and introduced herself. "My name is Jackie Drago and I'm one of Cassie's best friends from our home world. Just arrived in Middle Earth with our other bestie, Colleen, and left her with some new friends to search for a certain angel." She gave me a sly look. "Didn't know she would be in the company with the King under the Mountain."

I pulled her into a headlock and wouldn't let go as she squirmed. "Not to mention that she is a shape shifter and not even her abilities can free her from my grasp." I told Gandalf with a laugh as my best friend began to try to hit my face, but I tilted my head slightly to avoid her swipes. "Bet you can't guess what she is, gramps!" I added with a cheeky grin.

Before he could get a word out, Thorin came marching over and saw the sight of me keeping Jackie in a headlock. I let go and ducked as Jackie, now free, made a move to slap my head. He stopped in front of us and I stood up straight.

"Thorin, this is Jackie. A friend of mine from where I come from." I introduced him to her.

Thorin greeted her, and then turned to Gandalf. "Where did you go, if I may ask?"

"I went to look ahead."

"What made you come back?"

"Looking behind." I rolled my eyes and smiled. _He just wanted to make sure we get to Rivendell without problems. _"Seems that I arrived in the nick of time."

"No thanks to your hobbit. The girls actually were more useful than him."

"Oi!" Jackie had always hated how Thorin always treated Bilbo in the beginning and always wants to give him a piece of her mind. Oh yeah, he's going to get it! "If you weren't listening earlier, one of the trolls was stupid enough to say they turn to stone in daylight. Bilbo came up with a plan to stall for time, but Cas and I didn't intervene until it was likely that the trolls were going to know something is up." I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Jackie took it as a sign to cool it and apologize. "Sorry for speaking to you like that, but I had to speak my mind."

Sensing the tension, I looked at Gandalf and begged with my eyes for him to say something. "Seems unusual for trolls to leave the mountains." _Thank you! _I sighed and gave a slight nod to Gandalf as a way to show thanks and notice that the trolls this far south is unusual.

"Why would the travel this far south? Where did they come from?" Thorin asked, turning away from Jackie to look at the statues.

I saw Fili looking at us and I nudged Jackie in the ribs. She looked at me and jabbed my thumb in his direction. She turned and I pushed her forward. "Go! I know you want to!" I whispered and turned back to the conversation.

"Not since there was a darker power in these parts." Gandalf said as I walked up to the two. I knew what was said in the conversation and new what power, or powerful being, the wizard was talking about.

"They couldn't travel in daylight." I said, changing the subject slightly. "Kind of obvious on what happens if they do." Knocks on one of the stone trolls. "Question is: where would they hide when the sun is up?"

Thorin looks around. "There must be a cave nearby." He said and I nodded in agreement. "We better start searching. There might be more evil lurking in these woods if we don't be quick."

"I agree with you, Thorin." I told him earning a surprised look from him. "Sooner we find the cave the faster we can leave these parts." Turns towards the others and sees Jackie getting cozy with a certain blonde prince. "Hey! There is a troll cave nearby and they might have treasure. Who is up for a small treasure hunt?" I almost laughed as Jackie was pulled by Fili to follow him and his brother to look for the cave.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to see Thorin staring. Then he removed his hand from my shoulder and took my own before pulling me into the forest. We stopped about twenty feet from the clearing and I noticed that we were surrounded by trees, bushes, and some boulders. Thorin turned to me and saw that unfamiliar look in his eyes and thought I might be in trouble.

"Why did you do that?" Thorin asked a hint of anger and, possibly, concern in his voice. "Why would you risk your life to fight those trolls? You could have gotten away and be somewhere safe."

I glared at him. Did he really think that I wouldn't fight just because I was a _woman?!_ "For your information, when those who are in a group are attacked in my world, everyone not only defends themselves, but for each other. We have armies and women are amongst the ranks of the soldiers. They may have more emotion than an average soldier, but we are fierce and know what we are doing is either right or wrong. So don't say that I should have abandon you lot because if I did then I wouldn't forgive myself." At this moment I was almost toe to toe with him, my anger and pride kept me from backing down. "Not to mention if I wasn't there, then you wouldn't have known that Bilbo was playing for time. Also, I managed to take on the idiot trolls easily enough while Jackie was trying to release your royal ass from the sack that you were tied up in." He looked embarrassed when I said that, but at that moment I didn't really give a fuck. "Thorin, I would never abandon the company or leave you all to die. I rather fight to keep you alive so you can begin your reign as an official king."

We stared at each other for a moment, but what happened next was something I both never expected and wanted to happen. Thorin crashed his lips onto mine and kissed with so much fierce and passion that I almost went weak completely. I closed my eyes and kissed back with just as much feeling. We pulled back for much needed air, but didn't stop the dwarf king from putting his tongue into my mouth as we resumed kissing. A moan escaped me as I enjoyed the taste of him and how his hand was in my hair while his other arm was tightening around my waist. A growl escaped him as he pressed me into a nearby tree and held me against it as he moved from my mouth to my neck. I moaned even louder as I felt Thorin's kisses along my neck, and then gasped when he began sucking on the sweet spot where my neck and shoulders meet.

"Thorin…" I was gasping his name when his hands began to explore my body.

Thorin chuckled and placed his mouth near my ear. "I have been wanting to do this since I first met you in the Shire." His voice was hoarse and strained when he spoke, but I didn't care. My mind was going blank and my mouth began to suck on Thorin's neck, making him groan in pleasure.

"Castiel! Thorin! Where are you?" Jackie's voice echoed throughout the area and sounded close by.

We separated and I looked in his eyes and saw a mixture of love and another emotion that I was not familiar with. "We better go before the whole company comes looking." I told him, my voice barely above a whisper.

Thorin smiled and gave another kiss, this one soft and loving. "We are not finished here." He told me and I shivered at the dark promise. God, I am so falling for the dwarf king!

We began our walk back, Thorin keeping a tight grip on my hands as if he didn't want to let me go. As the two of us came into the clearing, I felt someone behind me and soon enough I had an excited Jackie straddling on my back.

"Where were you?" she all, but shrieked into my ear. Then she noticed our hands and realization dawned on her features. "Oh, well this is a bit awkward!" gets off my back and stands in front of Thorin and I. "Come one! Fili, Kili, and I found the cave!" She ran off while Thorin and I are trying to keep up.

A/N: I was wondering when to add a kissing scene and i thought "hello! trolls first, kiss later".


	12. Troll cave and Another wizard

_**It seems that I won't be able to finish part one before the next movie comes out, but doesn't mean i'm not stopping. So you guys are about to see what Jackie transform into. I don't own Carry On wayward son or Kansas!**_

Chapter 12

We reached the cave after finally catching up with Jackie. Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Company were waiting by the cave. Apparently nobody wanted to go in without Thorin, let alone his permission. I gave Thorin a peck on the cheek and he squeezed my hand before releasing it and led some of the dwarves into the cave, which Gandalf took the lead. While they were inside, the rest of us were keeping watch for any intruders. I was sitting in a tree with Jackie when we heard a whistle below us. We looked down to see Fili and Kili looking up at us.

"Hello, boys!" I called down to them and stood up on my branch and heard Jackie do the same thing. "Are the others out yet?"

"No!" Fili yelled back in response. "We were wondering if you two could come down here. You two are making us worry by being that high up in the trees." _Oh Fili! You have no idea on what's to come!_

"By us, my brother means he's worried for your safety, Jackie!" Kili added with that trouble smirk, looking at Jackie.

I turned to say Jackie's face bright red and started laughing, and then almost fell of my branch when I saw Fili punch his little brother on the arm and telling him to stuff it. Why can't I have moments like this back at home? Oh, yeah! Want to avoid the greedy bastards there. Once I managed to stifle my laughter, I turned to Jackie and nodded. We jumped down and landed gracefully and as light as a feather, stunning and scaring the brothers. You see, we were about two feet above the ground and our jump would've killed an average person. Fortunately, Jackie and I weren't you average person.

Seeing that the brothers were having a hard time snapping out of it, I walked up to them and smack the back of their heads.

"Ouch!" Fili yelped. "That hurt!" Kili complained.

I gave them a serious look. "Then don't stare. I'm sure you were taught that staring was rude." Was all I said.

Jackie meanwhile was laughing her ass off because she knew that I got that idea from when she, Colleen, and I watch NCIS almost every day. When Fili saw her he began to walk toward her, but was soon chasing her when my friend saw him coming. Kili and I looked at each other and fell to the ground, rolling around, laughing.

"So," Kili began after we calmed down from our laughing fit. "what is going on between you and my uncle?" I looked at him, then towards the direction where we could hear screaming, yelling, and laughing from Fili and Jackie. "Come on, Castiel! It's obvious that you two have feelings for each other." _Obviously! We did reappear holding hands. _"Do you have feelings for Thorin?"

I sighed knowing that it's better to just answer the lad or he won't let it go. "Yes, I have feeling for Thorin Oakenshield. He is well known among other where Jackie and I come from. You and your brother are talked about as well." He looked at me and I looked back with a smile on my face. "They call you two not only the Durin princes and brothers, but also the royal trouble makers when you aren't in battle, but when in battle no one would want to stand in either of your way."

His face glowed with pride, and then looked away when we heard a twig snap. I looked in the same direction and the two of us were back to rolling on the ground laughing. Fili and Jackie were back, but Fili had Jackie slung over his shoulder and Jackie was trying to not laugh while telling the older brother to put her down. They stopped in front of our laughing forms and Jackie managed to twist slightly to get a good view of what's going on.

"It's not funny!" Jackie whined and then tried to get down, but Fili won't let her. "Put me down, Fili! Now!" When he just grinned and adjusted her weight on his shoulder, she then said "Put me the Hell down or you will regret it, Fili Oakenshield!"

_Oh, shit! She's definitely pissed off! _"Uh, Fili?" He turned to me and saw that my laughter had faded from me and saw a serious and scared look on my face. "When she says both your first _and_ last name, it is wise to listen to her." Right after I said that, Jackie was placed back on her feet. Kili was still laughing.

"For not listening to me, you, my prince, are not getting a kiss from me." Jackie scolded Fili and I tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to show after seeing his expression. "Stop laughing, Kili!" Goes up to him and slaps the back of his head before walking back to the others.

I watched Fili go after her before getting myself up, pulling Kili up as well. We followed them and manage to be back at the cave entrance in time to see those who were in it came back out. Kili saw Thorin looking around and excused himself when he saw his uncle fix his eyes on me. Soon after the young prince left Thorin was right next to me.

My eyes fell on the sword in his hand. "An Elven blade?" I asked, with mock surprise. "I never thought you would carry one since you despise the Elves." _Actually I did and I also knew Gandalf told you that…what did he say? Oh yeah! 'You will not have a finer blade!' is what I think he said. _"What are you holding behind your back?" I asked, now noticing that his other hand was indeed behind his back.

He gave me a smile, which would be rare for someone like Thorin, and removed his hand from behind his back to reveal a shield. It was round, like Captain America's, but it was the colors that caught my attention: they were the same colors as my eyes. I took the shield from him and looked at it closely and noticed that there were Elven glyphs on them, but since I can't read the Elven language I don't know what it says.

"You found this in a troll's horde?!" I was stunned and heard a chuckle. Turned to see that Thorin was enjoying my little display of joy and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Thorin. I love it!" With that said, I gave him a kiss, which he returned.

The kiss would have lasted longer if the wind didn't pick up and I caught the sound of animals and a human coming our way. Thorin noticed me stiffen and pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hand going to his sword.

I felt the vibrations of newcomer's approach throughout the earth and looked at Thorin. "We have company!"

He pulls out his sword and turns to the others. "Something's coming!" he yelled and the sounds were finally reaching their ears. "Form ranks!"

I pulled on my shield and pulled out my sword before following everybody. As I passed the cave, I saw Bilbo pulling out his blade to look at it. I smirked and turn to see Jackie looking and smirking as well. Bilbo has no idea how famous that blade is going to be since he's going to be wielding it. The sounds of the newcomer come closer and Jackie was trying so hard not to jump with joy. _I swear if she freaks out and yells "It's the Doctor!" then I am going to have a long talk with her. _All of a sudden, a bunch of rabbits come bursting out of a nearby brush, pulling a sleigh with a certain brown wizard on it.

"Thieves! Murderers!" the wizard shouted, but went silent when he looked at Jackie, who was on her ass laughing.

I caught her eye and glared at her, which she sobered up quickly and went to stand next to Fili. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" I moved out of the way so Gandalf can greet his fellow wizard. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf!" Radagast said, fear in his voice. "I came to tell you something very important." He began to say it, but stopped and kept trying again.

I looked at Jackie and she winked at me. _ He forgot what he was going to say and soon it is the stick insect. _"I had a thought and it was at the tip of my tongue." Radagast told Gandalf and I watched the scene unfold. "Oh! It's not a thought at all. It's just a little…" opens his mouth and out crawls… "stick insect."

That did it! Jackie and I were on the ground laughing, but I quickly got up, went over to her, and dragged her with me to a secluded spot in the area. Once in that area, we just laughed our asses off until we couldn't breathe. After a while, we calmed down and began to make our way back. Soon as we came into view, everyone seemed relieved, especially Thorin and Fili.

"What did we miss?" Jackie asked looking innocent.

Everyone relaxed slightly and went back to what they were doing. I pulled of my pack (which I was still wearing) and pulled out my violin. Jackie saw what I was doing and unattached her guitar from her bag (kept strapped securely to it since she needs both hands to fight and to at least wield a blade). She walks over as I was looking through some song lyrics on my iPhone, which was still functioning due to the portable solar charger attached to it.

"So, what song are you planning to play?" she asked, looking over my shoulder to see the lyrics. "Or sing? Which are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Both, obviously." Look up at her and sees that she is smiling. "I'm guessing this is the song you want to show off your music skills." Jackie just continues to smile and I shake my head, smiling as well. "Alright!" I sighed and Jackie begins tuning her guitar. "Kansas it is." I tuned my violin and positioned it on my shoulder so I could rest my chin on it.

"What are you two doing?" We looked to see Bofur sitting nearby and he was watching us. "Why do you have those instruments out?"

"We're bored!" Jackie blurts out and I turn to face her with a glare that can match Thorin's. "Most of the time we play and sing music to avoid boredom or when we are moody." She leans against a boulder and places shoulder strap over her shoulder, then holds guitar in ready position. "So if you don't mind, Cassie and I want to easy some tension in this place. Just want to remind ourselves that there are no more trolls in the area."

"Oi! A bit uncalled for, Jackie!" I scolded her and she backed down slightly. I turn to Bofur. "Do you mind?" He gestures for us to continue. I looked to my best friend. "You start singing while I play first?" She nods and we both hold up our instruments. "1, 2, 3, 4!

"Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Ah

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man,

Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune,

But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,

You will always remember

Carry on,

Nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

No more!"

Once we ended the final note of the song, there was a small applause and we looked up to see a handful of the dwarves were watching us play, including the two wizards. Jackie and I bowed and managed to put our instruments away just in time for a piercing howl to come through the area.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, scared. "Are there wolves in this area?" He saw Jackie pull out her sword and me raising my shield and drawing my sword.

"Wolves?" Bofur exclaimed with a look of fear on his face. "That was no wolf!"

Just as he said that, a warg comes out of nowhere and pounces on Gloin, but was slain by Thorin with his newly found blade before it could hurt the dwarf.

I looked up, knowing what was there, and saw a warg about to attack Thorin. "Thorin! Get down!" I screamed and, just as the warg attacks, threw my shield Captain America- style.

It hits the creature, knocking it off course, before flying back to me. I caught it just as Kili released an arrow and Dwalin finishing with his ax. Jackie meanwhile was at my side, asking why I threw my shield.

"I don't know!" I told her through closed teeth. "Something inside me told me to act and I just did!"

"Warg scouts!" Thorin declared. We turned to him and saw he managed to get his sword out of the dead creatures hide. "That means there is an orc pack not far behind."

Bilbo, Jackie, and I reacted at the same time. "Orc pack?!" "Son of a bitch!" "We're so screwed!"

"Who did you tell of this quest aside your kin?" Oh, shit! Gandalf was mad and from books and movies that I have read, never make Gandalf mad.

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear."

I had to step in. "He's telling the truth, Gandalf." They looked at me. "What? I know when someone is lying or telling the truth." When they continue to stare. "Hey, we need to get out of here! Any ideas?"

"I will draw them off." Oh, yeah! Radagast has those rabbits of his.

"Those are Gundabad wargs! They will out run you!" Gandalf told the brown wizard.

"These are Rosghobel rabbits! I like to see them try!" Radagast told the grey wizard.

Jackie nudged me and we looked at each other. She looks at Radagast, then at the sky, and finally at me. I nodded and turned to the others. "Jackie and I will help Radagast buy you lot some time." I announced. "With our abilities combined, the orcs have no idea what we are capable of."

Of course, we expected to have uproar from Thorin and Fili, but not from the rest of the dwarves as well. I tried to tell them that everything would be finding, but they keep interrupting or yelling over me. A loud roar was sounded and everyone went quiet. The dwarves faces were pale with fear and I turned to look at Jackie. She was half transformed already: reptilian eyes, razor sharp teeth, clawed hands, and dragon-like wings sprouting from her back. If anyone didn't have a clue that Jackie can change into, then they know now.

"Jackie is capable of scaring off or fighting of the orcs." I explained. "My abilities give me an advantage to lure them away or knock them out without them knowing." Jackie approached me, now looking more like herself except for her eyes and teeth. "Besides, we are doing this voluntarily. Neither of signed a contract."

Everybody looked at Balin and saw him nodding his head in agreement. "The lass is right." He sighed. "They have every right to do what they want, even if it means sacrificing themselves to buy us time."

I nodded to Balin and looked at Thorin. "Be careful! Don't let them see you or hear you! I rather see you alive than a corpse." I began to hover into the air and blew a kiss in the dwarf king's direction. "See you soon!" Flew up above the trees and moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a ruby mass. "Oi! Watch it! I swear your rubbing off Fili!"

The mass appeared right next to me and I got a good look at my best friend's dragon form: she was a ruby color, wingspan and height about the same as an average dragon, eyes are gold with a touch of amber, tail so long it can wrap around an oak tree, and claws so sharp they can actually rip a goblin apart in one swipe. Seeing me frowning at her she blows some flames at me which I repelled.

"Show off!" I called to her as she flew off laughing.

I followed her, the wind pushing me until I matched her speed. We reached the forest edge to see Radagast come out, riding his sleigh and yelling for the orcs to come get him. Once he got a good few feet away, we split up: Jackie went left, roaring and flying in the view of the orcs, while I went left and flew low to the ground.

"Hey, zombie boys!" I yelled to them. "Your mothers were ugly bitches!" Kept yelling stuff and calling them names to get them to follow me.

_I hope the others are okay!_

_A/N: Midnight showing of Desolation of Smaug in days! YES!_


	13. Orcs and Elves

_**I know I'm late! Have been swamped with the first week back and stranded with my family down south for winter break during a snowstorm here up north. Well, i'm hoping to finish part one before DoS comes out on DVD or before i get it. So here is the long awaited update!**_

Chapter 13

Jackie I flew around the rock formations, avoiding Wargs and Orcs while dodging spears and arrows that they send flying at me. A couple times I would see Jackie either slicing them or roasting them whenever they seem to get close to the company. I did the same thing, except a bit more discreet with my abilities. Radagast, on the other hand, was doing fairly well and I was cheering with Jackie when he managed to take out some of the enemy by having them run head first into some the racks. Although there were times I would see the Company and I would panic before luring the orcs and wargs away from them. It pained me to see Thorin running, an innocent running from those who are want him and his kin dead. Yet, I knew this was going to happen and I was hoping we could distract these ugly things long enough so the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf to reach Rivendell.

Apparently fate won't let that change!

"AAAARRRRGGGGHH!" I heard the roar and flew up into the sky until I was in the clouds. Jackie joined me shortly and we looked to see the Orcs stop and turn to a particular formation where the screams and roars were coming from. Once it was silent the head Orc said something, but we knew it said the Company was there and to attack.

_Oh, no they are not going to take away our friends and family! _Looking at Jackie, we exchanged a look and nodded. _They are not going to kill our loves! HELL FUCKING NO!_

We took off and just in time to for they are running again. We stayed in the air until we could intervene when possible. Just as they reached the entrance to the Hidden Pass, the Company was surrounded. Well, it's time to intervene! I landed in front of Thorin and used my power of earth: sending spikes of earth out of the ground towards the enemy, either killing or scaring them away. Jackie landed, blowing fire at the spawn, right next to Fili and transforming back except for her eyes, teeth and hands. I held my ground and looked back at Thorin and saw him draw his sword.

"Hold your ground!" He ordered and looked at me. I nodded and pulled out my bow and began helping Kili shoot down the Orcs.

"Cassie!" I turned and threw my shield, hitting the Orc and Warg approaching Ori, at Jackie's yell. "Nice shot!" she called as the shield returned to my grasp.

"Less talking, more slaying!" I yelled and returned shooting arrows, but couldn't stop the small smirk on my face. "Kili! To your right!"

Kili ducked and I shot down the advancing Warg. He gave me a grateful nod and began shooting arrow after arrow again.

"Over here, you fools!" I turn to see Gandalf peeking out behind some boulders. _Time to enter the Hidden Pass!_

"Fall back!" I ordered and began to backtrack while continuing to shoot down the enemies. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Jackie doing the same thing, but Kili is still shooting in his spot. "God damn it, Kili!" I muttered and ran towards the young dwarf.

"Everybody inside!" Thorin yelled, but I continued my way towards his youngest nephew. "Kili!" I finally reached the young dwarf and pulled him away with me.

"Run, Kili!" I yelled and we ran towards where Thorin was standing on the rock, taking out any Wargs and Orcs that approach it.

As we reached it, I pushed Kili into the cave and threw my shield once more at an oncoming warg. "There's too many!" I told Thorin after shooting my last arrow. I pulled out my sword and held up my shield.

A horn sounded and I knew that we are about to get help. "Thorin, come on!" I leaped into the hole and moved out of the way just in time for Thorin to come through. We got up and I hugged him. "Thank the heavens we are safe!" He returned the embrace and kissed my hair, whispering sweet nothings in his native language.

An Orc body came through, stone dead, and Thorin left me to approach it. He pulled an arrow from the dead creatures' carcass. "Elves!" he said with such disdain.

"There's a pathway that leads to I don't know where." I looked to see Dwalin looking down the passageway. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said and he led the other dwarves after Dwalin.

I looked at Thorin and saw him glaring at Gandalf. "Come on!" I told him and dragged him away from the wizard, toward the others. I saw Jackie and the brothers following us as well with Bilbo and Gandalf behind us.

We reached the end of a passageway after a few minutes of walking through the dark and came across a beautiful valley that is deep within the mountains. _Rivendell at last! _I remembered what Jackie said when we ran into each other. _Oh boy, I'm going to see Colleen again!_

"Cassie!" I turned around and hit the ground just in time to avoid be run over by Jackie, whose wings are now out and is flying before us. "Oops!" she said with a non-apologetic smirk on her face.

"You have a five second head start!" I warned her and soon began to heat up slightly.

She flew off, laughing, and I was about to follow her when someone pulled me back. "What are you doing?" Thorin asked anger in his voice.

_Is he really going to vent on me?! _"Going with my friend to see my other friend." I answered. "Also, for future reference, you might want to vent your anger another way. I rather not be your outlet."

He was shocked, but seemed to recover when I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just for future notice, love." I assured him and starting running.

Once at the edge of the cliff, I jumped and began to free-fall. The sounds of the dwarfs' yells and shouts reached my ears and I decided to finally go Human Torch. I flew through the air and turned my head to see the dwarves relieved and cheering. A small smile formed on my face as I flew off to catch up with Jackie, who happened to be waiting for me to catch up.

"Last one to Rivendell is Orc scum!" She said before heading off in that direction.

"Bring it, dragon girl!" I challenged as I flew after her.

* * *

We landed in the main courtyard in a tie and both of us reverted back to normal. Jackie led me up the stairs filling me in on what the accommodations are like here and how to act while staying. Soon I was situated in a room and cleaned up, but Jackie had to chase me around my room in order to put on a dress. You see I wear dress on special or formal occasions, but I was too nervous to have Thorin see me in one for I don't know what his reaction would be. In the end I was put in a simple white gown that went down to my ankles, sleeves of lace covering my pale arms, and seemed to glitter in the light. Jackie wore a similar dress, but ruby red and the back was open for her to use her wings if necessary. We were arguing about our hair and jewelry when we reached a compromise: Jackie does the hair and I do the accessories. She braided our hair into long, single plaits with a few strands of our bangs framing our faces. I found some jewelry for us: a golden flower pattern necklace with a ruby in the center with matching headdress while I wore only a diamond necklace on a silver chain.

We left my room and started to head back to the courtyard where the dwarves, Gandalf, and Bilbo would be arriving in any moment. As Jackie was pulling me along, I was nervous and scared to see everyone with my new look; an elf came out and recognizes Jackie.

"Jacqueline, when did you return from your exploration?"he asked in the Common language.

Jackie smiled at him. "About a while ago, Lindir." She told him, and then pulls me next to her. "Lindir, this is my friend, Castiel. Cas, this is Lindir. He's one of the elves that work with Lord Elrond."

I gave a slight bow and a polite smile. " Hello, Lindir. It's very nice to meet you." I greeted him.

"Where are you heading off to, if I may ask, mellon (**elf for friend**)?" Jackie asked, ignoring my eye roll. It was pretty obvious that the trajectory that Lindir was walking in was toward the courtyard. Plus, we sort of already knew this since we watched the movie several times so we know what's going to happen.

"To the courtyard. Apparently, Orcs have been sighted and Lord Elrond went to take care of it, but it seems that we have some travelers arriving as well. I am going to meet them." Lindir told us. "Would you like to come with me and greet our guests?"

Jackie nodded, then tightened her grip on me. "We would like to come. It was our destination anyway."

Lindir led the way to the courtyard with us following him. Well, when I say us, I mean Jackie pulling me along while I shuffled my feet. As we approached the stair that leads to the courtyard, I could hear the dwarves arriving and my heart starts to race and my blood boiled. I was so close to freaking out that I was squirming to get away. Jackie noticed and told Lindir to go ahead.

Once he did she turned to me. "Cas, take deep breaths." She told me slowly and calmly. "Calm your heart rate and relax. Thorin is still going to see you, but wearing a dress. Who knows? His jaw might drop at the sight of you." A smirk appeared on my face before I could stop it. "See! There is nothing to worry about." She let go of me and backed away. "Ready?"

I nodded and followed her down toward the stairs. Time to see Thorin!

A/n: so what do you guys think would be Thorin's reaction to Cas new look?


	14. Meeting Lord Elrond and an Old Friend

_**Alright, I finally got this chapter done and up on Fanfiction. Planning a Hobbit Movie night with friends so i will brush up on my memory. OKay, enough chatter! **_

Chapter 14

We heard Lindir greet Gandalf as we made our descent down to the courtyard. I kept my head down in hopes that the dwarves wouldn't recognize me right away.

"Ah, Jackie!" Gandalf said in greeting when he saw us approach. "It's nice to see that you have made it here safely." _Please don't call me out, grandfather! Please! "_Cassie you look rather beautiful as well." _Fuck! _

I lift my head and gazed into Gandalf's calm face to see he was serious and wanted me to understand that. Smiling, I replied "Why thank you, Gandalf. Jackie helped me with my hair and picking out the dress." Feeling thirteen pairs of eyes on me, I took a deep breath and turned to face the Company.

Everyone looked shocked and amazed at how I transformed from a weary, dirty traveler into the beautiful lady before them now. Fili and Kili were wide eyed, but Fili was drooling over Jackie and I had to suppress a giggle when Kili nudged his brother out of his stupor. Bilbo was all smiles and I swear he looked like he was going to cry. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur were just plain out staring with jaws dropped. Balin gave me a kind smile while Dwalin just nodded his head like he approved. Finally, my eyes found Thorin and it took all my willpower to not blush. He was literally checking me out, as in looking me up and down from head to toe. His eyes caught mind and I saw the amount of lust and want in them that made me give a shy smile while my body temperature rose slightly.

"I must speak to Lord Elrond." Gandalf broke the awkward moment and I turned, relieved, to see him speaking to Lindir.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." The elf told him with a smug smile on his face.

Jackie and I shared a look, then rolled our eyes. Leave it to an elf to be the one to be rude to a wizard. Then again, we both knew this was going to happen.

"Where is he?" Gandalf asked. A horn blared in the distance and we all turned to see some horsemen riding towards us.

"Form ranks!" Thorin ordered and pulled Bilbo into the center while they surrounded him. He looked at me and I gave him a wink before turning my attention back to the elves that have now arrived. Once everything settled, an elf got of his horse and I knew it was Lord Elrond.

"Gandalf." He said with a slight smile on his face. And walked up to the wizard, speaking Elven. "It's curious for Orcs to come this close to our borders." He said in English.

"Well, that may have been us." Gandalf admitted sheepishly. "They were chasing us while were making our way from the East road."

"What were you doing there?" Elrond asked and I saw Gandalf go silent. _Seriously, Grandfather, sometimes your plans don't go unnoticed. When are you going to learn? _Then the elf turned to face Thorin and his Company. _Oh God, please don't let Thorin make a bad impression for himself and his company. _"Welcome, Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror." Thorin looked at the elf with cautious eyes. _Thorin, don't fuck this up! _"I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain. You have his bearings."

"Odd. He never mentioned you." Thorin said coldly.

_Thorin! _"Please excuse Thorin's manners at the moment, Lord Elrond." I apologized with a small bow. "He and his Company have gone through a great deal for the last few hours. They just need food and rest to continue on their journey." As I said that, the tension that I hadn't noticed before seemed to ease slightly.

"Who are you, young one?" Elrond asked. I turned to face him and he saw my eyes. "Impossible!" he whispered before remembering where he was. "Are you the one called Castiel?" I nodded not showing emotion. "I have heard a great deal about you from Jackie," He nods to my dragon friend right next to me. "and from Colleen." He gestured for one of his riders to come forth.

The said rider came riding forward, stopping before us, and got down form their steed. The rider was wearing a helmet, but removed it to show the smiling face of my other best friend, Colleen. I will admit, she makes the Elven outfits look good for a human who was a wizard in training. Heck, seeing her in the riding garments made her look beautiful yet deadly and I'm not just saying that because she had a sword on her belt and a quiver holding her bow and arrows. Her red hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail while her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with her magic.

Colleen saw me and squealed in delight before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Castiel!" she cheered as she tightens her arms around me. "So glad that you are here. When you disappeared like that, Jackie and I were worried sick, but when I cast a spell and found out you were here, we had to find you."

I grimaced, but she didn't let go. "Okay, I know you missed me and such, but don't kill me when I just got here." I gasped.

She quickly let me go and turned to the dwarves. "Hello! I'm Colleen, Jackie and Castiel's friend." Colleen introduced herself with a slight bow. "I'm a wizard in training, but that doesn't mean I can't kick any of your asses with or without magic." She added with a warning. The girls and I laughed at the dwarves stunned expression and left together when Elrond dismissed everyone until dinner.

My friends and I headed to the library and began talking about what has happened since we first arrived in Middle Earth, our adventures so far, and what has transpired so far. I mentioned that when Colleen showed herself to the dwarves that Kili couldn't keep his eyes off her. She blushed several shades of red, which got Jackie and I howling and making jokes about our friend being crushed on by the younger prince. Soon we left the library and went our separate ways to our rooms to dress for dinner.

I was in my room brushing my hair, my mind thinking up ideas and pranks that my friends and I could do together. I was dressed in a royal blue evening gown for dinner with the back slightly open and sleeves covering my arms. Still didn't know what to where for accessories or how to style my hair when I heard a knock at the room's door. Gently placing the brush back on the dresser where I was doing my hair, I got up and crossed the room to answer it.

A/N: So why does Lord Elrond seem surprise to see Castiel? That's a mystery to be answered in later chapters *laughs evilly, then coughs* Okay,, no more evil laughter. Alright next chapter will have lemon and a small performance by Castiel, Jackie, and Colleen. I'm keeping the song or songs a surprise. Until then, beware of Sauron!


End file.
